El sueño de Bagon
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Completa. Un pequeño pokémon trata de convertir su mayor sueño en realidad, a costa de todo.
1. El sueño de Bagon

**"El sueño de Bagon."**

**Capítulo 1: Esperanza.**

**Created by: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

En un desconocido lugar de Hoenn, un pequeño pokémon azulado, descansa pensando en su maravilloso e inalcanzable sueño.

El pequeño corta una rawst berry de un árbol y empieza a comerla sin importancia, se sienta en una piedra y levanta la cabeza al cielo en donde puede ver las nubes e imaginarse graciosas figuras en ellas.

Con profunda tristeza en el alma, el dragón llamado Bagon se traga la rawst berry entera.

Una sonrisa aparece en su desconsolado rostro y él comienza a imaginar que puede volar, y que atraviesa las acolchonadas nubes, dirigiéndose al sol, remonta el vuelo junto a las aves.

***

Toda mi vida he tratado de cumplir mi sueño, mi ilusión, el cual es sin duda volar, volar sobre las montañas, atravesando las nubes y saludando a las aves que estén cerca de mi, ¿qué se sentirá poder tener un hermoso par de alas, las cuales te puedan dar la gracia del vuelo?, poder manipularlas a tu antojo y tu diversión, pero tan solo soy un pequeño Bagon, nunca he sabido que uno de mi especie haya podido volar antes, y no creo que yo sea el primero que lo logre, ¿porqué tengo esa incertidumbre que me acosa a cada momento?, a cada segundo, ese dilema que me persigue sin cesar.

***

El pokémon se para de la piedra y comienza caminar lentamente y con pesar.

La noche pasa y un nuevo día llega, los pájaros comienzan a pillar, y a pillar de emoción, porque un nuevo día ha llegado, pero en esa selva parece que solo alguien no está conforme con la vida que lleva.

Bagon despierta y lo primero que ve es a una mamá Swellow parada en la rama de un árbol, enseñándole a sus pequeños hijos Taillow el arte de volar, cosa que para ellos aun no es fácil. Los tres pequeños pajarillos comienzan a altear con mucha rapidez, eso parece gustarles por los alegres pillidos que emiten. El primer pequeño se eleva, su mamá está muy orgullosa de él, el pajarillo grita tres veces, como diciéndole a sus hermanos, "miren, puede volar", la mamá empieza a extender las alas, tratándole de dar el ejemplo a los dos Taillow que se han quedado pasmados por el logro de su hermano menor, la siguiente es una hembra que bate las alas, y luego brinca de la rama, y comienza a volar, su mamá se acerca y la felicita, los dos hermanos que han podido volar animan al que se ha quedado en la rama. El siguiente también comienza a mover sus alas, con algo de temor, trata de brincar de la rama, pero su miedo se lo impide, su madre le grita, "¡salta!". Él por fin se atreve a hacerlo y brinca de la rama, su vuelo es perfecto, el miedo y el nerviosismo lo vuelven a invadir, sus alas no le responden, el pequeño cae al suelo, su madre asustada, forma un pequeño remolino de viento, el cual salva  a su hijo, ella viendo que su cría está a salvo y da un suspiro. El pequeño nuevamente intenta el vuelo, y no falla, esta vez lo logra, los cuatro pokémon voladores se alejan del nido emocionados.

Bagon había estado observando todo aquel acontecimiento, y al parecer eso lo desanimaba en gran manera, ¿por qué él no podía volar?.

***

¿Por qué Dios dio alas solo a las aves?, ¿por qué?, me duele hasta el fondo de mi corazón, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo que tanto me gustaría?.

Sea como sea lucharé por mi sueño hasta cumplirlo, jamás me rendiré, quiero volar, quiero elevarme hasta el cielo con mis propias alas.

***

El pokémon corre hacia el árbol más alto del bosque y se sube a la parte más alta, allí con dificultad dice:

-¡¡Tengo que volar, con esto lo voy a conseguir!!.

Se lanza al vacío, con la mentalidad de realizar su sueño, solo faltan unos metros para que se estrelle con el suelo, cuando él se da cuenta dice:

-Voy a morir feliz, sabiendo que traté de conseguir mi fantasía.

En eso un Pidgeot pasa volando y rescata al pequeño dragón, sosteniéndolo con sus enormes garras.

-¿Qué estás loco? ¿quieres morir? –grita el Pidgeot histérico.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor –dice Bagon.

-Pero... ¿por qué?, aun eres un niño, tienes que disfrutar tu vida –continua el ave gigante tratando de convencer al dragón.

-No soy un niño, pero... no me entiendes –dice agachando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres aprender a volar, ¿no es cierto? –pregunta.

-Sí.

-Mira, puedo llevarte en mi lomo, seríamos compañeros inseparables, yo vivo solo –prosigue.

-Pero, no es lo mismo, yo quiero volar con mis propias alas.

-No importa, solo sube a mi espalda –continua el Pidgeot animando a Bagon.

Bagon brinca en el lomo del ave gigante, ella emprende su vuelo, hacia lo alto de los árboles.

El viento soplaba en dirección contraria a la de nuestros dos amigos, millones de pájaros pasaban volando al lado de ellos dos a toda velocidad, lo que para Bagon parecía un sueño imposible, lo estaba disfrutando, aunque él no tuviera alas, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, la emoción invadía su cuerpo, y montado en Pidgeot se marchó del lugar a toda velocidad. El viento chocaba con la cara del dragón, y la brisa marina se alcanzaba a sentir a esa distancia.

-¿Lo disfrutas? –grita el Pidgeot emocionado.

-¡¡¡Claro!!! –contesta el reptil, mientras el aire puro recorre su cuerpo, al igual que una sensación de estar en paz con su alma.

El vuelo era más y más emocionante cada vez. La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo del dragón, cada vez que Pidgeot hacía sus famosas piruetas en el aire. 

Desde ese lugar podían verse enormes montañas que en la parte más alta estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve, el sol ya casi se ocultaba, ninguno de los dos pokémon había dicho una sola  palabra en el trayecto, pero Bagon disfrutaba ampliamente el viaje.

Cuando el  recorrido aéreo terminó y Bagon descendió de la espalda del ave, ellos se despidieron, las últimas palabras de Pidgeot fueron:

-No te rindas amigo, y te apuesto que conseguirás tu objetivo –el ave le guiña un ojo al reptil. Finalmente Pidgeot se aleja.

***

Ahora más que nunca estoy convencido en que mis sueños se harán realidad, tengo a muchas personas que me están apoyando, no debo rendirme, tal vez en otra vida, cuando reencarne pueda tener alas. Por lo pronto pienso recibir cada día de mi vida con la mejor sonrisa que pueda, y disfrutarlos como si me quedara poco tiempo de vida.

Sé que un pokémon que no ha nacido con alas no puede volar, pero yo lo conseguiré.

No sé por donde debo empezar, tal vez si entreno duro y me hago más fuerte podré conseguir alas.

***

El pokémon con otra mentalidad de la vida pasa la noche pensando en cómo sería la vida si tuviera esas alas, cuando por fin el sueño le ganó, comenzó a dormir profundamente perdido en un sueño.

***

En la mente del pokémon dormido todo es negro, de pronto un resplandor blanco aparece volando, se escucha una voz la cual dice:

-¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas en la vida?, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?.

De pronto la imagen de Bagon aparece, él caminando sobre charcos de agua negra, en realidad, todo es negro.

La voz se escucha otra vez.

-Dime tu deseo, yo te lo cumpliré.

-¿Mi... mi deseo...? –dice el reptil extrañado.

-Sí, tu deseo –se escucha de nuevo.

-Mi deseo es...

De pronto es interrumpido por algo, y se despierta sobresaltado, un Aipom juguetón le estaba lanzando unas cuantas Nanab Berries.

-Uh uh ah ah, cómelas están deliciosas, uh uh –dice el simio con una gran sonrisa en la cara y bailando y brincando de aquí a allá.

-Gra... gracias –dice Bagon, mientras comienza a comer las frutas con sabor a plátano.

-Uh uh, de nada, ah uh uh ah –dice el pokémon rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha, mientras en la otra traía otras berries.  

Luego de comer el Aipom se aleja colgado de rama en rama.

***

¿Qué será ese extraño sueño?, alguien diciéndome que cuál es mi deseo, que me lo puede hacer realidad.

Es algo sumamente raro.

***

Bagon logra ver a un Noctowl que estaba parado en la rama de un árbol, viéndolo con detenimiento, eso era algo muy raro, ya que los Noctowl normalmente salen de noche y tan solo había acabado de amanecer, los enormes ojos del búho intrigaban a nuestro amigo dragón que luego de un momento de ver a esa ave, se alejó de allí.

***

Bagon se sentó en una extensa piedra a pensar, después de todo esa era su especialidad, sentarse a pensar en todo aquello que le gustaría que sucediera y lo que no. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a aclarar su mente un poco y olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento.

Los recuerdos del pequeño dragón eran un poco nostálgicos, el recordar como perdió a su familia, en la batalla con un Tyranitar. Esa noche era una noche de tormenta, los rayos caían sin cesar, el Tyranitar estaba enfurecido, comenzó a atacar a su mamá, él ya no la recuerda muy bien, sólo recuerda aquella enorme sombra cubierta de sangre,  en el suelo, que lanzaba gritos de dolor mientras el pokémon oscuro lanzaba un hiper rayo, el dragón estaba completamente asustado, y lloraba de desesperación, cuando el pokémon enfurecido (Tyranitar), estaba apunto de hundirle las garras en el abdomen de la madre, Bagon sintió que alguien lo cargaba, era un Entei (el Entei del que tanto hablaba su madre, diciendo que por años cuidaba a su clan, al clan de los dragones) que lo había rescatado de una muerte segura, alejándose pudo ver el cuerpo de su madre ya sin vida, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de un dolor profundo.

Al día siguiente el pokémon apareció recostado en otro bosque, cuando despertó observó que muchos pokémon lo miraban con curiosidad, luego él fue conociendo el bosque hasta que aprendió a vivir allí, y a acostumbrarse a esa vida, solitaria.

***

Luego de cinco horas de meditación, Bagon abrió los ojos y pudo observar al Noctowl de hace rato, que lo seguía vigilando.

-¿Necesitas algo de mí? –grita Bagon dirigiéndose al búho.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el pokémon búho habló:

-Em... la verdad, te he estado observando y sé que tu sueño más grande es el de volar.

-Ajá –dice Bagon.

-Yo sé quién te puede hacer ese sueño realidad –continúa.

-¿¡¡Enserio!!? –cuestiona el pokémon emocionado.

-Ajá, sígueme.

El Noctowl remonta el vuelo y se aleja de allí con el dragón caminando a pie.

-¿Y, cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? –pregunta Bagon luego de varios minutos de caminar.

-Si no me crees puede irte, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad –dice el Noctowl un poco molesto.

Luego de unos minutos más...

-Sigue esa ruta –dice el búho apuntando-. Y te vas a encontrar con una extraña piedra gigante y con un Xatu parado en ella, a él puedes decirle tu deseo.

-E... está bien –dice Bagon dudoso tomando el camino que le dijo el pokémon.

El camino es oscuro, Bagon sigue caminando, una parvada de Zubat pasa volando a gran velocidad por allí.

Bagon puede ver la roca, parece una gran cabeza (olmeca), con adornos extraños en ella, al parecer fue tallada por una civilización antigua, dos ojos dorados brillan en la parte de arriba de la roca. Un raro Xatu pregunta:

-¿A qué has venido?.

-Me dijeron que aquí podía hacer mi deseo realidad.

-Es cierto, esta piedra fue tallada para el gran dios Jirachi, él te cumplirá tu deseo si lo pides de todo corazón –replica el Xatu.

Mientras el Xatu lo observa, Bagon coloca sus manos junto a su pecho (como si estuviera rezando) y piensa en su deseo. De pronto todo se vuelve blanco y se cubre con un resplandor del mismo color.

A lo lejos en el cielo se puede ver a Bagon volando lleno de felicidad con unas alas enormes de color blanco, y cubiertas con plumas del color de la nieve, el pokémon disfruta el vuelo.

***

Veo que un pokémon está siendo atacado por un Charizard que lanza llamaradas a lo lejos, me acerco y es un pequeño Pidgey, que cae herido al vacío. Irremediablemente corro a ayudarlo antes de que caiga al piso. 

El Charizard trata de atacarnos, pero le lanzo un respiro de dragón, no lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que hago ese ataque, el pokémon se ve confundido con mi ataque de llamas azules, el pokémon me ataca con una explosión de fuego (fire blast), el ataque hace que me enfurezca, mientras el Charizard me rasguña la cara, el dolor me inunda, pero mi enojo crece cada vez más hasta que lo embisto. El pokémon huye del lugar, mientras el Pidgey sigue inconsciente en mi hombro.

Aterrizamos, y mis alas increíblemente se empequeñecen, busco un árbol de berries, para curar al lastimado Pidgey.

El pajarillo despierta y me dice: -gracias –sus palabras quedan marcadas en mi mente, cuando un resplandor blanco cubre el lugar. De pronto estoy enfrente de la piedra de Jirachi, el Pidgey desaparece, yo sigo allí arrodillado en forma de rezo, el Xatu me dice: -Buen trabajo.

-Pero... ¿¿qué pasó??, ¿no se supone que ya me habían cumplido mi deseo?.

-Lo que viste o viviste, sólo fue una prueba –continua el pokémon.

-¿Una prueba? –contesto con algo de confusión.

-Así es, antes de cumplir el deseo de alguien, Jirachi decide asignarle una prueba al que pidió el deseo, para ver si en realidad eso es lo que quiere, o para ver si su deseo va a ser utilizado para bien o para mal.

-Ah, ya veo –le digo.

-Al parecer no quieres hacer mal –dice.

-Claro que no, yo solo quiero aprender a volar para viajar por el mundo –prosigo.

-En ese entonces...

El pokémon es interrumpido, y un resplandor dorado se para justo en frente de mi, lo miro y le digo:

-Tú eres el que apareció en mis sueños, ¿verdad? –le digo intrigado.

-Así es, y veo que Xatu ya te explicó todo, bueno, te voy a hacer dos preguntas ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres en la vida, es eso lo que deseas con todo tu corazón?.

-Claro –le digo con emoción.

-Entonces...

El pokémon me mira con cierto aire de amabilidad y cariño.

Yo sigo desconcertado por la respuesta, no sabiendo si me dirá sí o no.

***

Los pokémon se quedan parados unos minutos más cuando Jirachi habla de nuevo.

-Entonces... eso será realidad, tendrás alas, pero tienes que entrenar duro, mañana en el atardecer tendrás que ver cuando el sol se oculte, y comenzarán nuevos cambios.

-Pero, yo pensé que tú me lo cumplirías.

-Yo no puedo hacer tus sueños realidad, sino tus actos y tu esfuerzo es lo que te hará alcanzar aquello que quieres.

-Pero...

-Ve y esfuérzate por tus sueños, y tu corazón se regocijará de felicidad.

El pokémon un poco desilusionado se aleja del lugar, mientras un nuevo aire de esperanza cubre sus pensamientos, teniendo fe en que lo que sueña se hará realidad.

Los deseos de las personas se cumplen gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación. La fe en nuestros seres queridos y el amor de nuestros amigos y familiares puede ayudarnos a aliviar nuestras penas y hacernos sentir mejor. Los sueños, son una base fundamental, para alcanzar todo aquello que deseamos con todo el corazón, ya que soñar es el primer paso para cumplir nuestros objetivos en la vida.

**FIN... (por ahora)....**

------------------------

Pokémon no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla... sino a Nintendo y a Game Freak creatures inc. Idea original: Satoshi Tajiri.


	2. Metamorfosis

**El sueño de Bagon.**

**"Metamorfosis"**

**Capítulo #2**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

Bagon, era ahora, alguien diferente, su corazón se regocijaba de contento, estaba en paz con su alma, tal parecía que había vuelto a nacer, que había reencarnado en el ser más afortunado de la tierra. Las sabias palabras del dios Jirachi lo habían tranquilizado de una manera total. La confianza de sus amigos depositada en él lo engrandecían.  

Recordando aquellas cálidas palabras de Jirachi, Bagon sonríe: 

***

-Yo no puedo hacer tus sueños realidad, sino tus actos y tu esfuerzo es lo que te hará alcanzar aquello que quieres.

-Pero... –duda un poco

-Ve y esfuérzate por tus sueños, y tu corazón se regocijará de felicidad.

***

*

La mañana pasaba tranquila en aquel lugar. Los hermosos rayos de sol iluminaban esa bella selva.

*

Para aumentar su resistencia, Bagon con valentía trepa los árboles sujetándose de una rama en otra, dicha tarea no es nada fácil, por lo que algunas veces el pokémon reptil cae al suelo.

El entrenamiento se ve recompensado, luego de que Bagon encuentra dos deliciosas Nanab berries.

Mientras come sentado, un Venomoth de colores resplandecientes pasea en los alrededores en donde yace el reptil. 

-Hola –saluda con amabilidad el pequeño Bagon.

Un silencio extenso reina el lugar.

-Hola –contesta el bicho-. Es que... soy muy serio –continúa.

-Ah... entiendo –dice Bagon, mientras la polilla se aleja de allí.  

***

El pokémon pensó que un buen baño, haría recuperar sus fuerzas. Al dirigirse a la cascada, los pensamientos de Bagon habían sido liberados.

***

Siempre sigue tu camino, el camino que te llevará a una vida mejor. La vida siempre está llena de obstáculos que nos pueden hacer caer. Nunca debemos desanimarnos, aunque las fuertes corrientes de aire traten de desviarnos de nuestro sendero, debemos mantener la fuerza y el carácter para vencer la ceguera que nos impida ver la vida como realmente es.

Aunque el frío del invierno; o el calor del verano nos hagan la vida imposible, siempre hay luz de primavera, que nos dará esperanza en los días más austeros.

***

Dos aves cuchicheaban en lo alto de un árbol.

-No sabes que hoy, el Jigglypuff de la selva, dará a conocer unas cuantas canciones que ha compuesto.

Cuando Bagon escuchó esto, sus ánimos estuvieron en su máximo sentido. Según él tenía entendido, las canciones del Jigglypuff de esa selva tenían el poder de aliviar cualquier pena del alma, y alimentarla con esperanza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una sola melodía del pokémon cantor, el cual tenía una muy buena fama en ese lugar.

-Disculpen amigos... –interrumpe Bagon-. ¿Cuándo es la hora de la presentación?.

-Mmm... permíteme decirte... –decía altaneramente el Pidgey que se veía con más edad-, ... que es hoy a las ocho de la noche.

-Muchas gracias –se despide Bagon alejándose de allí y aproximándose a la cascada.

Se sumerge en el agua tan pronto llega allí, un frío intenso recorre su cuerpo, se queda parado uno cuantos minutos para que su cuerpo regule la temperatura del agua y así acostumbrarse a esta.

El baño dura unas cuantas horas, mientras se acercan las siete de la tarde, el cansado sol ya da indicios de que está apunto de desaparecer detrás de las montañas, cubierto por las nubes, para aparecer del otro lado; en Johto y Kanto.

Camino al lugar en donde él dormía, dispuesto a ir a la presentación del Jigglypuff.

Los grupos ya se comenzaban a juntar, algunos lugares estaban demasiado congestionados, por el paso de los otros pokémon del lugar. La emoción ya se notaba por las conversaciones de algunos.

-Hola Bagon –se escuchaban algunas voces-. ¡Qué bueno que vienes por acá! –decía un Sentret, al cual Bagon le muestra una sonrisa en señal de saludo.

Cada vez se reunían más criaturas. Dos Hoot-Hoot, cada uno parado en la rama de distintos árboles colocados de lado contrario, empiezan a hacer que sus ojos brillen (algo así como reflectores), mientras la luz cae sobre una alfombra de hojas. Dos Clefairys aparecen, y comienzan a hacer su ataque de rapidez, las estrellas van muy bien con el ambiente. Enseguida una bola rosa hace su aparición. Todos la reconocen,¡Es Jigglypuff!. Los gritos reinan el lugar, al igual que rosas rojas caen a la alfombra de hojas.

-Enseguida mi nueva canción... –el pokémon aclara su voz, y entona. Hermosos sonidos salen de su boca y empieza a emitir bellas melodías. La canción se comienza a escuchar, mientras Bagon vaga en sus pensamientos, ocasionados por la hermosa canción del pokémon.

***

Nada hay más hermoso que soñar,

sin cesar.

Con lo que vendrá.

Con suavidad al caminar,

El viento mi piel acaricia.

Como todo lo bueno que hay en mi.

Y todo es igual que ayer,

La tarde pasa lenta...

y casi es noche aquí.

No hay novedad alguna,

Mis ojos sin querer,

Se pierden en lo oscuro,

Quieren ver lo que traerá...

El futuro.

No voltees atrás,

sigue adelante.

En tu vida habrá algo interesante,

Llega sin temor,

Viene lo mejor,

Cada instante.

No le temas nuca a tu destino.

Siempre hay algún poder divino.

Tienes que confiar,

Y nunca dudar.

**¡Tú podrás triunfar!**

***

La hermosa canción termina, cuando el sol apunto de ocultarse, se ve en el horizonte. Bagon comienza a brillar de un manera hermosa, chispas saltan de su cuerpo, como si algunos Ledian estuvieran cerca generando sus brillos nocturnos. El resplandor blanco cubre al pokémon, mientras él recuerda:

***

-Tendrás alas, pero tienes que entrenar duro, mañana en el atardecer tendrás que ver cuando el sol se oculte, y comenzarán nuevos cambios.

***

"Eso era" pensó él "cambios". "Cuando el sol se ocultara cambios iban a empezar a ocurrir" eso le había dicho el Jirachi.

La piel del pokémon comienza a oscurecerse, mientras es visto por todos allí reunidos. De pronto pierde el equilibrio y cae en cuatro patas, como si hubiera perdido la habilidad de caminar en dos patas. Comienza a emitir un brillo dorado, escamas crecen sobre sus escamas, formando un caparazón grande. Como una oruga cuando está apunto de madurar forma un capullo para luego convertirse en un ser maravilloso. Siente que no se puede mover, el Jigglypuff comienza a cantar viendo lo sucedido, y todos le aplauden a Shellgon.

Sus ánimos crecieron, tal vez cuando pasara esa etapa de transición, su cuerpo obtendría alas. Lágrimas chorreaban de sus ojos, al sentir que no estaba solo en eso, muchos pokémon en la selva lo apoyaban.

Pasando la noche allí, por no poderse mover, todos los pokémon se quedaron a cuidarlo. Si lo ayudaban a evolucionar él sería el pokémon más grande de la selva, y los podría proteger, allí había puros pokémon pequeños. Era un sentimiento recíproco.

La felicidad del pokémon dragón había aumentado, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan querido y apoyado. Tal vez después de todo si llegaría a tener alas, algún día, pero para eso faltaba tiempo.

**FIN** del capítulo.

----------------------------------------------------

Sí ya sé, tienen razón, la canción es del primer ending de Shaman King. Pero esa canción es perfecta con la trama del fic. Además me gusta mucho. 


	3. Un cambio, una nueva vida

**Capítulo 3: Un cambio, una nueva vida.**

Un ser está creciendo dentro de mi. Se puede sentir como una chispa de paz corre por todo mi cuerpo, como si una oruga rompiera su capullo, y se transformara en una hermosa mariposa llena de vida.

TUM-TUM

TUM-TUM

TUM-TUM

Los latidos de mi corazón cada vez son más rítmicos. Mis células en cualquier momento cambiarán de forma y me transformarán en un nuevo ser, revitalizándose y haciéndose más fuertes.

Como si un retoño se abriera para transformarse en una rosa de color carmín o como si una almeja abriera sus valvas lentamente.

Mi único sueño: tocar el cielo con mis dedos y posarme sobre las nubes de terciopelo, volando por todo el mundo y durante toda mi vida.

Solo necesito un poco de esperanza, algo que reviva mis expectativas, volviendo a luchar por mis sueños. Pero no, estoy aquí inmóvil y sin hacer nada, mi cuerpo se ha endurecido y se ha transformado en un caparazón. Me siento tan inútil como una estatua a la intemperie.

 La brisa moja mi cara, empapándola totalmente, cubriendo mi cara con ese líquido transparente. Con esas gotas llenas de vida.

En los charcos que ahora ha formado el agua se puede ver mi cara, el rostro de alguien acabado y pobre de espíritu. Como se siente alguien cuando tiene demasiadas metas por realizar, pero no pudo cumplir ninguna de ellas.

Desde hace tres días que veo el atardecer, sin perderme un solo detalle, el cielo se muestra de un tono bello durante el proceso a pesar de que la luz me cegaba, yo seguía observando la esfera anaranjada. 

Mis cuatro patas no son muy rápidas debido a que el peso de mi cuerpo ha aumentado, me canso rápidamente, es por eso que no he podido moverme, o cuando estoy apunto de hacerlo, tropiezo con algo y caigo, es una dura batalla el poder levantarme de nuevo. Por otra parte no he comido nada en dos días, mi estómago ya exige algo de alimento.

La noche ha llegado, el enorme marco de estrellas infinitas ha aparecido. El oscuro cielo se muestra muy tranquilo esta noche, como si en el universo todos durmieran, excepto yo. 

**********

Ya ha amanecido, los rayos de un nuevo sol me golpean la cara. Tal parece que anoche llovió muy fuerte, porque algunas gotas caen desde los árboles, y yo aquí en mi refugio no me di cuenta de lo que pasó.

Recuerdo en un sueño una voz que me decía: "no te rindas". Luego de la voz, todo se iluminaba por un rayo de luz blanca.

—& ¿Qué clase de pokémon es ese?.

Escucho una voz extraña detrás de mi, mientras volteo lentamente. Un extraño pokémon (o al menos eso creo que es) aparece detrás de mi. Puede caminar en dos patas, mientras que las otras dos están colgadas a su torso. Su cabeza tiene un abundante pelaje de color negro y tiene una extraña piel de colores. Me han dicho que existen criaturas así, y que no son pokémon, que hay muchos  y que se llaman "humanos". Dicen que cazan a los pokémon y los encierran en unas esferas de color rojo y blanco, que esclavizan a los pokémon, obligándolos a hacer trabajos duros y que a veces los matan. Que usan una doble piel de colores que se llama "ropa".

El humano me ve con una mirada llena de ambición, y una sonrisa perversa.

—& ¡¡¡Ve Miltank!!! —grita.

Un pokémon sale de la esfera blanca y roja: Su piel es de color rosa.

—¡¡Miru miru!! —dice.

—¿Qué pretenden hacerme el humano y tú? —le pregunto preocupado.

—Queremos que te unas a nosotros, si aceptas no te atacaré.

—¿Atacarme?... —digo algo confundido, mientras la "vaca" me golpea con su cuerpo porque el humano se lo ordenó.

—vamos únete a nosotros —me dice mientras yo estoy en el suelo.

—¿Con qué propósito? —le pregunto levantándome.

—Ganaremos peleas contra otros pokémon, además ellos nos cuidan muy bien —dice el pokémon rosa.

—Eso no me beneficia en nada —le digo, mientras un certero puñetazo hace que mi cabeza se mueva con el impacto.

—& ¡¡¡Ataque de rodada!!! —grita el humano.

El pokémon se acerca a mi, luego de que forma una gran esfera con su cuerpo. Mis pupilas se contraen, la temperatura de mi boca y de mi garganta comienza a subir, luego una bola de fuego azul es creada y disparada hacia el Miltank, dejándolo inconsciente antes de que pudiera atacarme.

—& Eres fuerte —me dice el humano. Lanza otra esfera, y ahora sale un toro de allí, antes había visto uno, dicen que es mortal el ataque de sus cuernos.

Estoy algo cansado, ese pokémon rosa logró agotarme un poco.

—¿Tú también me atacarás? —le pregunto al inmenso toro.

—Así es... —dice a la vez que corre hacia mi, para embestirme con sus afilados cuernos.

Yo estoy listo para esquivar el ataque cuando... alguien detrás del pasto lanza seda, obstruyéndole el paso al toro.

Varios pokémon insecto salen de su escondite, entre ellos: Weedle, Caterpie, Spinarak, Venonat, y otro grupo más: Pidgey, Spearow, Sentret, Nidoran (h) y Nidoran (m).

—No dejaremos que le hagas daño —le dice uno de los Caterpie al toro, en eso, los insectos envuelven al toro en seda y lo cuelgan en un árbol, mientras que el pokémon mamífero trata de escapar de su prisión—. Nos has defendido muchas veces, es hora que te devolvamos el favor.

—& Patéticos pokémon —exclama el humano—. ¡¡Regresa Tauros!! ¡¡Ve Electabuzz!!.

El pokémon tigre crea chispas eléctricas, mientras las dispara contra los pequeños pokémon, cayendo muy heridos. 

Un rugido sale de mi boca, causando algo de miedo ante el humano y el pokémon de las chispas eléctricas.

—& Nada evitará que seas mío Shelgon —dice.

Cuando el entrenador dice eso, el Electabuzz me da diez puñetazos eléctricos consecutivamente. Caigo al suelo y es ahí, donde mi respiración empieza a ser más rápida, mi agitación aumenta.

Me levanto con una mirada fiera, sin importarme el dolor producido por los golpes. Un rugido intenso es emitido por segunda vez.

—No dejaré que dañes a estos pequeños que son mis amigos, vienes aquí y acabas con nuestra tranquilidad, invades nuestro espacio —empiezo a decirle—. Eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

Con la respiración todavía más agitada, mi cuerpo comienza a crecer. El caparazón que cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo se fragmenta en millones de pedacitos, brillando igual que el cristal al caer al piso. El ruido que estos ocasionan al contacto con el suelo es totalmente inaudible para los humanos. Pero nosotros podemos escucharlo perfectamente.

Mi piel se torna un poco más clara, pareciéndose al color del firmamento en el día. Las cuatro extremidades adquieren garras: tan grandes como las de un Sandslash, tan duras como el acero, tan afiladas como una espada y tan brillantes como la luna.

Mi cuerpo aumenta de tamaño, al igual que los colmillos de mi boca.

—& ¡¡¡Has evolucionado!!! —grita el humano asustado.

—Sí, ahora soy un Salamance, y estás interfiriendo con mi sueño —le digo abriendo mi boca, al mismo tiempo en que un hiper rayo sale de esta mandando a volar al pokémon eléctrico y a su dueño. Por último, dos enormes alas color carmesí aparecen en mi espalda, dándome así, la habilidad de vuelo.

Los pequeños pokémon del bosque festejan que haya salido victorioso de todo eso.

Rápido comienzo a agitar mis alas, y una sensación de comodidad recorre mi cuerpo, ya que es la primera vez que hago eso. Me elevo por los aires, en busca de berries curativas para mis amigos. Ya una vez en el aire, observo los pequeños árboles, los cuales contienen las frutas de curación.

*******************

—Es hora del viaje —anuncio. Vario pokémon, de los que salvé hace un día, trepan mi espalda, mientras nos preparamos para volar hacia las nubes, los Pidgey y Spearow me siguen volando.

Los bullicios no se hacen esperar, la emoción en todos nosotros es enorme, es la primera vez que intentamos hacer algo así.

—¡¡¡Hasta el infinito y más allá!!! —grito.

Sin rumbo fijo mis amigos y yo volamos admirando las maravillas de la tierra, sus paraísos, sus mares, sus atardeceres y amaneceres.

Yo soy Salamance, un pokémon normal, y quiero decirles que no se ante nada cuando quieran cumplir algún sueño. Como dicen por ahí: "soñar no cuesta nada". Y soñar es el primer paso que podemos dar en el camino del éxito. Piensen que sus amigos y las personas que los quieren, siempre estarán a su lado, apoyándolos. 

Adiós!!!!!!

**Fin de la historia.**

**By: Joe and Celebi the time travelers.**

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Esta historia está dedicada a Lucy, una *amiga* que le gusta soñar (algo que tenemos en común), y que jamás le gusta fracasar, igual que a Bagon o Shelgon o Salamance (dejémoslo en Bagon). Muchas gracias por ser mi amiga. Recuérdame de darte un abrazototote después de que leas esto.


End file.
